Paladin
"The common belief is that we are warriors for our gods. This is untrue. We strive to become what our gods believe all mortals are capable of." -''Mayfin Lilyblade, Paladin of Athena-'' Where the Priest embodies the will of their deity, the Paladin represents their chosen virtues in mortal form. Only six gods of the surviving Pantheon empower Paladins; the reasons for this have long been debated by religious authority without a definitive answer. What is certain is that those who are called to become a Paladin lay aside their previous lives entirely. They walk as testaments to the power of the Covenant between gods and mortals. How a Paladin is called and the Oath they swear in service is unique to each patron deity. Paladins of Balder - Redeemers Paladins called to the service of Balder, God of Mercy, devote themselves to a life of obligation. They exist as selfless examples of compassion, and are more often found helping small communities and individuals with the trials of everyday life. Redeemers are duty-bound to assist anyone they encounter who may be in need. While this has earned them a reputation for naivete, they are canny enough to know when self-sacrifice passes into manipulation. These champions must forswear the ownership of property, and may only settle for a month at a time before they must move on to help others. Thus they wander endlessly, trusting Balder will send them where they are needed most. To aid in their charge, Balder grants all his Paladins a greater power to heal. Redeemers may use their Lay on Hands ability to heal the mind as well as the body, removing a single unnatural mental impairment from a target by expending 10hp worth of healing. This ability cannot be used on the Paladin themselves. Paladins of Balder swear the Oath of Redemption. Paladins of Pellinore - Knights of the Quest If the light of bravery dims, entire civilizations can stagnate and fall to darkness. The Knights of Pellinore believe that their actions serve as important beacons of inspiration for both individuals and entire cultures. If their work moves a single person to face the unknown with bravery rather than fear, their quest is successful. Their work takes many forms, but always with the same goals--to explore, inspire, and make wherever they roam safer and kinder than when they arrived. Knights of Pellinore spend their lives charged with exploring the unknown--be it uncharted lands, uncontacted cultures, or the strange landscapes of The Morpheum. Once they leave on their quest, they return home only at the end of their lives; telling their remaining family or friends of their travels before coming to their final rest. To aid them in their journey, Pellinore grants each Knight the ability to summon a tireless mount to carry them. This can take any form the Paladin chooses and be summoned or dismissed at will. These mounts will only carry the Knight and their possessions--no other creature can tame one of Pellinore's gifts. Paladins of Pellinore swear the Oath of the Ancients. Paladins of Ares - Hounds of War Rightly feared but largely misunderstood, the Paladins of Ares represent the essence of his nature--only the strong survive. Whereas every trained Fighter learns from the Priesthood of Ares, his Paladins learn by facing the progressively more difficult challenges their god sets before them. These challenges may be as straightforward as defeating a marauding beast, or as complicated as eradicating the influence of an entire organization. In victory, the Hounds of War rejoice. In defeat, they find either death or their god's favor instantly withdrawn. Death is the preferable option. No Paladin of Ares ever "retires"--they simply test their strength over and over until a challenge overwhelms them. Despite their relentless focus on conflict, the Hounds are often responsible for ending threats to vulnerable communities. To the Paladin, this is merely a side effect rather than the goal itself. Those who have seen bandits or marauding nightmares brutally but efficiently cleansed from their homesteads thank them nonetheless. Befitting their patron, Paladins of Ares are proficient with all weapons, and may even improvise melee weaponry as needed if they find themselves disarmed. Even a heavy stick can be deadly in the hands of the Hounds of War. Paladins of Ares swear the Oath of Conquest. Paladins of Astraea - Starmaidens Sanctum's night sky was once a painful reminder of the The Reaping. No moon, no light penetrated the curtain of Nyx until Astraea began to kindle the stars once more. Now four humble stars stand as testaments to the power of Hope, and so too do Astraea's Paladins. Whereas most Paladins are bound to wander, Starmaidens are sent where injustice holds sway and often spend their lives rooting it out and rebuilding on a foundation of order and generosity. Once they have become part of a community, they remain to both maintain stability and serve as a reminder that the price of that stability is vigilance. The keystones of many a town hall or civic building were laid thanks to the tireless work of a Starmaiden. While they bring hope to those without it, Paladins of Astraea also bring judgment to those who think themselves beyond it. Whereas Priests of her faith traditionally serve as official judges, Starmaidens will often serve as the "frontier justice" of a fledgling community; mediating disputes and issuing summary judgments on those who break the law. Their gaze falls on all within their community, and while their motives are always pure, their presence can be intimidating to those who exhibit more moral flexibility. Paladins of Astraea are always female. History speaks of only a single exception to this rule--the legendary Hepper Braag, an Orc who gave his life to secure the exodus of thousands from Astraea's homeworld. His helmet remains the greatest relic of the Astraean faith and holds a place of honor in her temple in Ageleia. To assist in their role as emissaries of justice and hope, Starmaidens are blessed with the ability to cast a modified version of Zone of Truth once per day. Rather than being cast on a single point, the spell functions as an aura that travels with the Starmaiden until it expires. Paladins of Astraea swear the Oath of Devotion. Paladins of Athena - Commanders of the Faith While Paladins of Athena have a reputation for cold rationality, their duty and pride lies in the care of others. Their lineage is a difficult one to live up to--their Goddess ended both her mad father Zeus and The Reaping incarnate, her grandfather Cronus. Athena represents the ultimate protector of The People, and this is the path her Commanders of the Faith must walk. Though many more small settlements exist, the dozen or so full-fledged cities of Ageleia are all attended by Commanders of the Faith in various martial or advisory capacities. A large population devotes themselves to the maintenance and leadership of the Order of Valor, thoughtfully planning where, when, and how the Order should intervene to protect The People. Paladins of Athena always have orders of some kind or another, so they are rarely seen wandering as many others of the Paladin's calling. Wherever they are found, they are respected as counselors and strategists. Commanders of the Faith are granted the unique ability to inspire wise judgment and protection in times of peace and war. Once per day, they can invoke an Aura of Metis, ''affecting all friendly creatures within 30 feet of them. Out of combat, the aura lasts 15 minutes and grants those affected Advantage on Wisdom-based skill checks. On the battlefield, the aura lasts a number of rounds equivalent to the Paladin's Wisdom bonus. While they remain in the aura, allies of the Commander receive a +1 bonus to their Armor Class. Paladins of Athena swear the Oath of The Seneschal - this Oath is unique to the Sanctum setting. '''Paladins of Ra - Crusaders' Places of darkness and ignorance must be dispelled with the holy light of the sun, and those who serve the darkness will be burned by it. Ra’s faith teaches that not only must life and order be preserved and defended, but also that darkness and chaos must be punished for their transgressions. Ra's Priests see to the preservation of Life and Order. His Crusaders are his instrument of punishment for the wicked of the world. Nearly every settlement on Sanctum feels the same initial mixture of relief and trepidation when a Paladin of Ra confidently strides onto their streets--are they here to save us, or has one among us fallen to darkness? Regal in bearing and almost universally respected, Crusaders are acknowledged as natural leaders in any community they enter. Though they don't take the same honorifics as Ra's Priests, both classes of his mortal servants are recognized as somehow innately noble; only the strongest wills can truly push aside the very natural inclination to bow your head in reverence to The Sun. Crusaders are sent where Ra believes they are needed most. This is often revealed through intense visions or unusually clear divine signs--The Sun God is not subtle when he wishes his Paladins to act. While they show the expected care for the innocent of all Ra's clergy, Crusaders are truly terrifying foes. They are relentless in their sense of what it takes to truly complete a mission. There are no survivors of their good works; and even the ground upon which the wicked made their plots will be purified with holy fire. Unusually, Crusaders are exceedingly rare among the ranks of the Order of Valor. Some believe this is because of Ra's innate jealousy with his Paladins; others because Crusaders have a very difficult time taking orders from anyone save Ra himself. Paladins of Ra swear the Oath of Vengeance. Return to Classes